Jango Fett
How Jango Fett joined the Tourney Born to a family of farmers, Fett grew up alongside his older sister Arla on the world of Concord Dawn,1 an agricultural planet in the Mandalore sector, known for being long associated with the Mandalorians.7 Fett's father served as a Journeyman Protector, a civilian lawman on Concord Dawn, having taken over the role when the former Protector, Jaster Mereel, was exiled and joined the Mandalorians. At some point during his youth, Fett was inoculated against the Karatos Plague, a disease native to his homeworld. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Looks through a target list. After the announcer calls his name Jango Fett shoots his laser pistol at the camera. When it clears, it shows his upper body saying "The sentence was already decided.". Special Attacks WESTAR-34 (Neutral) Jango Fett takes one of his WESTAR-34 laser guns and shoots it forward. Players can tap B like most firearm command or special moves to increase the shots fired. MM9 Concussion (Side) Jango Fett aims his left gauntlet out and shoots a MM9 concussion rocket at his opponent. If it hits, the blast will give off two explosions and blow the opponent away. Grappling Hook (Up) Jango Fett shoots a grappling hook from one of his gauntlets in the direction determined by the player. If he grabs an opponent, he can pull the opponent towards him. If he touches a platform edge, Jango will grapple forward. Dur-24 (Down) Jango Fett crouches and does a straight punch, shooting from his Dur-24 laser. If it hits, it will pierce the opponent and knock him/her away. Laser Barrage (Hyper Smash) Jango Fett takes out two WESTAR-34 guns and shoots them in rapid succession at his opponent. After 30 shots, Jango puts his pistols away and declares "I'll take your bounty now." Takedown (Final Smash) Jango Fett shoots his grappling hook at his opponent. If he connects, the opponent tries to resist but Jango tells him/her "No use struggling." then shoots one of his WESTAR-34s three times, before shooting a Type-12A rocket at the opponent. When it hits, the opponent explodes with a Star KO scream. Jango then says, "The sentence was already decided." Victory Animations #Jango Fett spins his WESTAR pistols in his two hands then sheaths them, saying "I'm just a simple man trying to make my way through the universe.". #*Jango Fett spins his WESTAR pistols in his two hands then sheaths them, saying "Your life is mine.". (Luke/Yoda victories only) #Jango Fett captures his opponent with his grappling hook, says "You're coming with me.", then flies off with the opponent as they scream their Star KO scream. #*Jango Fett captures his opponent with his grappling hook, says "You're lucky Vader needs you alive.", then flies off with the opponent as they scream their Star KO scream. (Shingen victories only) #Jango Fett reports to his superiors, "Jango here, mission accomplished. All objectives completed.". On-Screen Appearance Jango Fett floats down on his jetpack and says, "Let the bounty hunt begin.". Special Quotes *Show your father how powerful you have become! (When fighting Boba Fett) *There's a price on your head, Jedi... (When fighting Luke, Anakin, Shaak Ti, Starkiller, Aayla Secura, Obi-Wan, and Yoda) *Ransom note? I think they want your head. (When fighting Alisa) *Mandalorians are silent as the forest indeed. (When fighting Shingen) Trivia *Jango Fett was confirmed at the same time his son, Boba Fett, was confirmed for the game. He also shares his English voice actor with him. *When Alisa Bosconovitch says "Kidnapped?! RANSOM NOTE?!?!" to Jango Fett, Jango says the words "ransom note" at a faster speed than Alisa does in Tekken: Blood Vengeance. *Jango Fett was initially going to have a silent character select screen animation, like Gen. Ryu, Huitzil, Dampierre, Jhun Hoon, and K' but the silence was removed because all characters have to say something when they are selected. *Jango Fett's Super Smash Bros. Tourney rival happens to be Shingen. Jango Fett's Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2 second rival happens to be Beth. *Jango Fett's client in the Tourney series is is a samurai warlord (using a Samurai Warriors 3 generic general model) who wants Shingen dead. Category:Star Wars characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen